


My [24M] girlfriend [19F] and I had a 3some with a coworker [33M] and they totally hit it off! HELP!

by tarthiana



Series: Reddit Threads [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Multi, POV First Person, Reddit Post, Threesome - F/M/M, this is very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthiana/pseuds/tarthiana
Summary: I wanted to spice up our love life so I asked for a threesome. It was a horrible mistake.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Reddit Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924126
Comments: 151
Kudos: 236





	My [24M] girlfriend [19F] and I had a 3some with a coworker [33M] and they totally hit it off! HELP!

So, I’ve been wanting to experiment sexually with my girlfriend. Our sex life is pretty bland. It’s normal, missionary or doggy style. My girlfriend just is never that interested in sex even though I’ve always gone down on her when she has asked me to.

Anyway, I guess it’s important to note that my girlfriend is well, unattractive. Her body is very fit, and sometimes that’s great, but it’s totally unfeminine. She has no boobs AT ALL, and her face is ugly. These are her words, “ugly.” So because of this, we often have sex in the dark. That got old real fast.

I thought it would be best if I satisfied my needs elsewhere, because she was uninterested in fulfilling them. But she didn’t want to have an open relationship. I get it. I honestly didn’t take her for the jealous type, but whatever. I have not and will not cheat on her. She didn’t want an open relationship (even though it would have solved all these problems) so we don’t have one. I’m not asshole who cheats on their gf, just so you know.

So my solution to all this was group sex. That way everyone is involved. I brought this up with her, and she was very standoffish about it. We talked about it for a couple of weeks when she finally told me that the only way she would agree was if we had a MMF three-way before anything else. I’m pretty sure she was trying to call my bluff, but I agreed. I said that I would pick the dude. If it didn’t work out, then it didn’t work out. We would try a woman next time.

A week later, she came out to my company’s happy hour at a nearby bar. My asshole coworker was there and of course she couldn’t take her eyes off him. He looks like an underwear model and that’s with a suit on. After a couple of drinks, I decided to proposition him. I thought someone that inhumanly attractive would never agree to fuck someone as ugly as my girlfriend. Well jokes on me because he AGREED.

I was pretty shocked. I mean, how was I supposed to know he had a think for buff women? So he comes over and brings this crazy expensive bottle of wine just to show me up. We drank the whole bottle and the entire time he is eyefucking my gf. When we got to the bedroom he totally monopolized her! Of course it stung even more because of how perfect he looked naked.

He went down on my girlfriend for like 30 minutes! I had to sit there on the edge of the bed as he made her cum – no lie – 5 times. She made noises that I’ve never heard her make while this pretty boy was between her thighs. It was like I wasn’t even there!

It was a horrible experience! I regret everything. EVERYTHING.

Now when she is staring off into space blushing, I know she is thinking about my coworker. How do I fix my relationship? And how can I actually get laid? PLEASE HELP!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My (15F) sister (18F) is dating a DOG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670300) by [The_Queen_In_The_North](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_In_The_North/pseuds/The_Queen_In_The_North)




End file.
